


Kree!

by nepetrel



Category: Original Work
Genre: Other, Runaway/Giant Spider - Freeform, spider pov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 04:28:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13674288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nepetrel/pseuds/nepetrel
Summary: A lazy morning with Kreekaw and the strange little friend she found.





	Kree!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [spoke](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spoke/gifts).



Kreekaw's little friend was poking her again.

She was distracted from it at first, being so much taller and mightier than the morsel she had picked up and not eaten, but she was a fine hunter and always knew when something was moving around her, so eventually she responded to the thump-thump-thump and turned to the blob of warmth-movement that she knew was her little friend. She knelt down to let them vibrate their voice against her hairs. (She could feel it if they vibrated against her leg too, but the little friend didn't like that for some reason.)

They vibrated for a long time, in the pitch Kreekaw had learned was happy-hungry. Their friend had a lot of pitches, as many as three types of angry and four types of sad, but all the happy ones were her favorite. They buzzed nicely against her sensory hairs, and they were so easy to produce, once they got past their misunderstandings.

Now, for instance, Kreekaw knew her little friend had woken up very recently; was happy to be awake; and would need something to eat shortly. They didn't like the cave-worms that Kreekaw glutted herself on, though a single one could have fed them for ten sunrises, but Kreekaw had found another way.

She leaned down even further, the position she had taught her little friend, and they understood, climbing up her side to sit just behind her eyes.

Kreekaw rose carefully, mindful not to spill her burden, and climbed out of her cave and into the sun.

It was the warm times now; Kreekaw could tell that it was much brighter, and the air was brighter too, carrying the scents of many meals at play. She climbed swiftly up the cliffs and made her way by touch and memory to where she had left the webs she had set up specifically for her little friend, extending a leg to pull the web back and let it _twang_.

It vibrated with heaviness. Good, she'd caught them treats.

Kreekaw pulled down the web, wrapping it fold over fold in two of her arms, and gently set it on the ground. When her friend was sleeping she would return to remake the web, but she liked spending their waking time together, tasting their excitement and feeling every one of their movements. For now their movements were the repeated vibrations and exhalation of air that meant pleasure, and Kreekaw glowed with pride at having her hunting skills known and appreciated. She carefully knelt down, letting her little friend crawl off her back to examine the bounty she'd caught them.

They pulled the morsels free from the web, one after the other. Four; Kreekaw had caught four of the flying things her little friend liked to eat. Her little friend only ate one at a time, and Kreekaw ate none at all unless she couldn't find anything in the lower depths, so they would be sated for the time being.

Kreekaw chirped, and her little friend responded by vibrating back at her, waving their little forelegs fast enough for her to see their glee. They each understood the other so well! Truly Kreekaw felt there had never before been better friends. 


End file.
